1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications methods, and more particularly, to methods for providing an alerting icon on a wireless communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely used to receive/send telephone calls via voice channels and/or messages via message channels at remote places for communicating with others. Wireless communications systems operating in accordance with the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standard generally include a plurality of service cells, each of which further includes a plurality of service areas. Within each service cell, there is at least one mobile station switch center (MSC) to communicate with a plurality of wireless communications devices that are located within the service cell. Each wireless communications device is considered a mobile station (MS). All MS profiles are preserved in a home location register (“HLR”) that is accessible by the MSC. When a subscriber (i.e., a calling party or a first MS) places a call with a wireless communications device while traveling between different service areas, the call is first transmitted to an originating MSC and then forwarded to a terminating MSC that controls the calls to the called party (i.e., a second MS). In instances where the called party is located in a different service cell, the call may be transmitted to a terminating MSC of a different service cell where the called party is located to transmit the call to the called party.
In the current business environment, wireless communications service providers encounter increasing competition. To enhance competitive capability, the wireless communications service providers rely on technology development to provide their customers with more favorable services. These services include transmitting, by wireless communications devices, text messages, real-time video and audio messages, etc. To attract wireless communications device users, some providers also offer unlimited communications minutes at nights and weekends between users who simultaneously enroll in a service plan.
The offer of unlimited or lower priced communications time between subscribers can increase the number of registered subscribers, thereby increasing revenue. However, presently, when an unknown calling party calls a called party, the called party may not know whether the calling party is also a subscriber of the same wireless communications service provider. Unaware of the status of the calling party, the called party might be inclined to end the call as soon as possible.